


Not Quite Sure

by spideytorch_parkner



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Peter Parker, im gay and i want this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: “Flame brain?” He tapped the boy's shoulder, reveling in the heat, a stark contrast to the cold night air, warmth creeping through him.Johnny started, whipping around to look at Peter with wide (and blue, so stunningly blue and perfect-) eyes. He relaxed when he saw who it was, turning back to whatever he was looking at.“Er- hey, pete. Sorry. Got distracted.” Peter snorted. That much had been obvious.Peter and Johnny meet on the Statue of liberty. Gayness ensues
Relationships: Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Spider-Man/Human Torch
Kudos: 130





	Not Quite Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I live for spidey torch. Criticism is appreciated.

When Peter spied the giant ‘Usual Place’ written out of flames in the sky, he immediately looked around for a threat. He had just been chillin, a quiet night. His spidey sense was quiet, as was the skyline. He turned every direction, looking for a plume of smoke or listening for screams.

Finding none, he swung on his way, only stopping to take down a mugger. As he thwipped through the city he let his mind wander. If there was no threat, why was johnny, (his definitely not so secret crush) his friend, calling him out this late? 

Hitching a ride on a helicopter, he flew to Lady Liberty. He marveled at this view every time,  
New york after dark. The sparkling lights glowing in the water, the city illuminated brightly with billboards and skyscrapers and signs. He always considered becoming a photographer after highschool. He could definitely get some unique shots. 

When he got close enough, he jumped down, shooting a web and swinging around the monument before landing in her crown with some extravagant flips. Normally he would get some snide remark or sarcastic clapping. This time he didn't even get a hello, and turned around, wondering what was up. (It's not like he hoped to hear that sarcastic, handsome voice. Definitely not.)

He noticed Johnny standing there, not facing him. The boy in question was standing towards the edge, looking down, seeming distracted. He knew the guy well enough to know something was off. Maybe not wrong, just… off.

Peter pulled his mask up to his chin, walking to the other hero. He wasn't exactly being quiet, but Johnny seemed to not notice him. He reached the boy, still recieving no reaction. 

“Flame brain?” He tapped the boy's shoulder, reveling in the heat, a stark contrast to the cold night air, warmth creeping through him. 

Johnny started, whipping around to look at Peter with wide (and blue, so stunningly blue and perfect-) eyes. He relaxed when he saw who it was, turning back to whatever he was looking at.

“Er- hey, pete. Sorry. Got distracted.” Peter snorted. That much had been obvious.

“By what?” 

Johnny pointed down at the ground. Peter leaned over. There was a couple, one girl on her knee, while another girl jumped up and down. “They just got engaged. Pretty cute.” Johnny had a wistful look in his eye. Peter wasn't going to look too deep into that. Nope.

Peter smiled lopsidedly and looked at him. “Is this what you called me here for? Don't get me wrong, i love me some romance, but-“

“It's not. I- i have to talk to you.” Peter nodded, go ahead, perching himself on a spire-point-thingy. Johnny never sounded so serious, and now peter was curious. What could be eating at the boy like this?

Johnny took a deep breath. He looked nervous. Peter could hear his heart hammering against his chest. What on earth did he have to say that was causing him to react like this?

“I- i like you.”

Peter fell off the statue.

He fell a few meters before recovering, shooting a web and letting his arm yank his body back up, landing next to Johnny, who had watched the whole thing with a startled look. He watched Peter take a few steps towards him before he turned, scrambling to speak.

“Er- sorry, god, i should just go its-“ Peter grabbed him, causing Johnny to look him in the eyes- well, mask eyes. 

“No- don't- i uh- me too. I like you too.”He finished lamely, but honestly, hoping Johnny could hear the emotion in his voice despite his less-than-articulate words. He puffed out an irritated breath. They were both usually way more suave than this. 

But Johnny's eyes widened. He took a timid step forward. 

“Like-for real?” His voice was earnest, and scared, it made Peter's heart clench painfully. Because god, Peter felt the same, the same fear, and hopefulness. The want. He also felt the same tension. Possibility of rejection every time he considered telling johnny. But now he had a chance to make the good parts real and he wasn't going to waste it.

Spidey nodded. 

Johnny stared. Then lunged at him.

Peter stumbled back, but the boy grabbed him, knocking him to the ground. Johnny pulled off Spidey’s mask, breath hitching as he caught sight of Peter's face, hair ruffled and lips slightly parted in shock.

“Why-?“ Peter started. He confessed to his crush then immediately got tackled by him? 

Johnny still looked surprised. “Sorry, god, I just had to make sure it was you and not some alien or robot under the mask trying to mess with me.”

He realized he was straddling the brunette, and stood up, reaching a hand down that Peter took with a smile. He righted himself and looked at johnny.

Peter grew a mischievous smile. “Ya know, there's another way to make sure i'm not some alien-robot.” He leaned in.

Johnny couldnt fucking breathe.

Peter pulled him close, and their lips met. It was amazing, the best thing Johnny had ever felt. He had kissed before, sure, but god, nothing like this, like him, like peter-

And then Johnny lit on fire and Peter jumped back, hands smoking.

“Ah- fuck- what-“ Peter pulled off his gloves, throwing them down and stomping on the burning fabric.

Johnny quickly flamed off and ran towards Peter, eyes wide with panic, hair still slightly smoking.

“Oh, shit, i'm so sorry pete, i just- it happens when i get excited, i just-“ he cut himself off, still frantic, but his brain caught up to his mouth and he frowned.

He caught sight of Peter's smirk and huffed. This pretty idiot was going to be the death of him, those pretty brown eyes and playful full lips, god.

“Not excited like that, jerk.” Peter made a wounded noise and put a hand on his chest in mock offense. Johnny smirked at him.

“Jerk? You wound me, et tu torch!” Johnny snickered at the joke and peter pulled him close

“Shakespear, really? I’m serious.” Johnny couldn't keep a straight face, laughing at the boy holding him.

Peter made a serious, overdramatic face.   
“I'm so serious. Shakespear is serious. Dead serious.” He grinned at his own joke and johnny pushed him playfully, not wanting to actually leave the embrace.

Johnny nodded. “Mhm. Well, how about, instead of making bad puns, you try to kiss me again?”   
Peter stuck his tongue out when Johnny dissed his puns, then grinned. 

“Promise to try not to cremate me again? I think my aunt might kill you.” Johnny shuddered at the mention of Peter's terrifying aunt and nodded.

“Deal.”


End file.
